The present disclosure relates to the field of communication networks, and specifically to selectively establishing communication networks. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to establishing communication networks based on established goals of communicating parties.
Online social networks are a mechanism to connect people and information in logical and organized ways, while enabling sharing and processing of information between the users. The most common mechanisms of sharing and processing information are an inbox (for e-mail), a wall (comments made about a particular item in a social network webpage), an activity stream (describing activities of an owner of a social network webpage), and a profile (of the user of a social media webpage). These mechanisms enable one to rapidly share information with others and gather information from others in the networks.
With the rise of business users who use the online social networks, there is an additional layer of complexity to distribute news and work items to the right people at the right time. The distribution requires a strong and effective online social network. Business users who establish and build strong effective social networks have curated their social networks through extensive work and time spent. As a user's job evolves, the online social networks require curation to make sure the social networks are current, dynamic, effective, and not overwhelming.